Control the Mind
by Burning Fate
Summary: The Luchadors are attacking the Saints! One gets deathly injured and the other is heartbroken. After the mission, two are sent on another one where there is supposedly this poisonous gas that makes people do weird, sometimes perverted, things. OC and Professor Genki are the two main characters! ;P


"Genki, get your furry ass over here!" Kate screamed from behind a Luchadors truck. She loaded her shotgun and peered out from behind the vehicle, shooting a luchador right in the balls. He grabbed his empty spot and fell to the ground screaming. Genki ran over to Kate's side and covered his mouth, feeling as if he would throw up just thinking about how painful that shot would have been. Kate looked at him after shooting the guy in the face.

"E-Extreme torture!" Genki yelled.

"Hey, it was either put him out of his misery or he wasn't going to be able to have kids." Genki lowered his eyelids slightly and he thought.

"I don't know Kate."

"Don't question my actions!" She yelled. Then a brute walked to the other side of the truck.

"Mini-gun! Move!" She yelled grabbing Genki by the collar of his stunt suit and pulling him behind her. They hid behind a red station wagon as the truck exploded and flew into the air. Kate peered out to see the brute looking around and throwing cars like rag dolls in search for them.

"You go that way, I'll go this way." She said. Genki nodded then ran out from behind the vehicle firing at the brute to distract him until Kate could hide. But before she could even load her gun, another brute came from behind her.

"Ah!" she screamed. Genki, now cornered by the other brute both with no more ammo, turned his head swiftly to see the brute on top of Kate. She had her legs up into his gut as he held her down by the wrists. He propped his weight up more, his groin almost along her. She turned her head to the side and closed her eyes tightly, screaming. The brute by Genki held his arms out about to swoop in and grab him, but Genki ran through his legs. He ran to Kate, luchadors guns blazing at him. Kate winced up at the brute that was over her.

"You're a pretty girly." He said, almost brain dead as he put his head down lower towards hers.

"Stay away from me you fucking freak!" she yelled kicking him in the face, making his head turn from the force. Kate froze as he turned back at her with a bloody nose and roared. He let go of her wrists then grabbed her by the throat and held her against a building. She gasped for air as she tried to pull the tight hands off of her.

"Stupid human girl!" he said squeezing tighter. A line of blood trailed down from Kate's mouth. A purple truck came speeding down the street with someone in the back. It skidded to a stop. Pierce ran out.

"Boss!" He yelled looking at her. Her eyes were closed and a somewhat sad, scared look grazed her face. The brute turned around only to be welcomed by a punch from Oleg. He let go of Kate as he was sent flying back. Genki caught Kate in his arms before she could hit the ground. She breathed in heavily, holding his torso with a bruised hand. He stared down at her.

"Pr….Professor…" She tried to speak, but then stopped and touched her throat. She felt a lump. Pierce ran over to her side. His eyes turned big and he shook.

"My god. It's as purple as a plum."

"Shhh. Don't worry her." Genki said. Kate poked the lump in her throat and yipped. The two men gasped and grunted, looking down at her as she held her throat with both hands.

"It….hurts." She cried. Genki felt his heart breaking as he had started to wish that he could take her place in the awful pain. He stood up.

"I need to take her back to the HQ. Get rid of those things." He told Pierce as he ran to the truck. He climbed into the truck and sat Kate down beside him. She laid down on her back and sat her head on his leg. Genki put his hand on her forehead and stared at the purple and blue skin. He sped through the traffic and through red lights until he made it to the doors of the HQ. He carried her up to her room and laid her down on her bed. He walked down to the kitchen and took some ice packs out of the freezer and brought them back to Kate. He placed them around her neck. Her body flinched at the feel of the cold ice. Genki pulled out a bottle of pain pills from his pocket.

"Here. Take this." He said handing her one. She put it in her mouth and swallowed it. Her throat turned numb and her body started to feel cold.

"Turn off the fan." She whispered to Genki. He looked up.

"It's not even on." He told her. She grabbed her covers and her body shook from the feeling.

"It's so…..c-cold." She said.

'Such a weird experience. The only part of her that should be cold is her neck.' Genki thought.

"You're lucky you have fur. You're always warm." She said.

'Heat generation is common in any simple species of animals. Perhaps her body is shutting down? No, no. That's not possible. She hasn't lost any blood.' Genki felt her head and her arm. 'She's freezing!' he got up and turned on the heat.

"It should kick on in a few minutes." He said.

"Ngh." Kate grunted shivering. Genki walked back in and sighed.

"Move over." He said waving his hand.

"Uh." Kate slightly moaned as he got into bed with her.

"Your body must be so weak that you can't even regenerate your own heat. It's most likely due to the fact that-. Uh." Kate buried into his chest and smiled.

"You're so warm." Genki blushed.

"Y-Yes, be that as it may." He said. "But after you get the slightest bit of feeling better, I would like to-." She had fallen asleep. "Bah, never mind." He said sitting his head on his hand. He heard the elevator doors slide open.

"God, turn down the heat!" Pierce said, pulling on the collar of his suit.

"Goodness, vhy is zhis place so hot?" Oleg asked. Pierce walked up stairs to the thermostat and turned down the heat. He stopped after the last click and listened. He heard something that sounded like a slight, quiet purring. He turned around and walked to the doorway leading into Kate's room. Genki's ear twitched, hearing the small foot steps. Pierce poked his head through.

"Genki you dog." He teased. Genki with his eyes closed and his eyebrows cocked almost angrily replied,

"It's not what you think."

"I don't know cat man. You've got an arm around her and she's laying on ya. You two slept together." Genki blushed and grunted. "And now you're blushing! That right there proves that I'm right."

"She was cold."

"….Oh….That would explain why the thermostat was turned up."

"Mhm." Genki turned his head to Pierce. "Do not think that I would be a pervert rather than a scientist."

"Nnngh….." Kate moaned. Genki looked down at her. Pierce looked over him to see her slightly open her eyes and blink. She looked up.

"Hey guys." She yawned. Genki smiled and Pierce laughed.

"What?"

"Just you. You're so cute when you wake up." Pierce said with one hand on his side and then other wiping at his eyes. Kate blushed.

"Did you get rid of those brutes?" Kate asked. Pierce nodded.

"Oh crap." Oleg said from down stairs. Kate sat up on the bed.

"What is it? Ngh!" She asked grabbing her neck.

"Zhere's a type of gas that's making people act…very weird."

"We better go check it out then." Kate said standing up. She staggered to her feet and almost fell, but Genki caught her. He threw his arms around her waist and brought her back into his lap.

"Don't stand so quickly!" She blushed at their position.

"Alright, but I'm going out."

***CHAPTER 2***

Genki caught Kate as she tripped.

"Careful!" He said. She grabbed her head.

"Gosh, I feel so dizzy."

"Then I'll drive the boat to the island." He said with his hand out for the keys.

"….Alright…." She said handing him the keys. They got into one of the Saints trucks and drove away. For a while, they were both quiet, then…

"You know, you shouldn't be going on this mission. You're still healing from the last one."

"Well, I'm the leader of the saints. And whatever mission there is, I'm going to be a part of it." Genki chuckled.

"Either that or you're just a spoiled little brat. So quit being such a dumb ass and realize that you have a health condition." Kate was quiet. Genki parked.

"Well, come on." Kate said, putting on her gas mask.

"Wait." Genki said. Kate turned her head to him. "I'm….sorry. But you have to understand that I'm just worried about you."

"….I know. I'm sorry to. You're a doctor….well, a professor. I should listen to you more." Genki laughed.

"What?" He pointed at the gas masks nose nozzle.

"You look like an elephant." Kate laughed as he put his mask on. They got out of the truck and looked around.

"Wait." Kate said sticking her arm out. "You hear that?"

"Brute!" Genki yelled. The monster ran toward them, shirt ripped to pieces and park of his jaw missing. Kate started sweating as her throat started hurting again.

"Kate!" Genki yelled tackling her from behind. They fell to the broken up sidewalk, Genki on top of her. He winced out of his eye, seeing Kate blushing. He moved his and fell something with a marshmallow texture. His hand was on her breast and his lower half was pressed up against her back side. He jumped up off of her and picked her up, throwing her over his shoulder. He ran away from the brute, but it followed close behind. He ran to the nearest thing he saw, which was a bomb shelter. There was an old couch, a cabinet full of bottles and, unfortunately, a big purple dildo. Genki sat Kate down on the couch. She took her mask off. Genki took his off and held his head.

"Ngh."

"Are you okay Professor?"

"I don't feel….right…" She picked up his mask and noticed a cut in the nose nozzle.

"Oh no. Sit down Professor." Kate said, standing up and helping him to the couch.

"Maybe there's something in here that can help you." She said getting up and opening the cabinet. From behind her, Genki had his hand supporting his head and all of a sudden, he was no longer in control of himself. A smirk came over his face in the darkness of his shadow. He stood up and walked toward Kate.

"Crap. I don't thin- Ah!" Kate yelled as two warm hands went up her shirt and grabbed her breasts.

"Their so big! I wonder what's inside of them." Kate blushed and grunted.

"P-Professor! What are you doing?"

"Something that I've always wanted to do." He laughed. He stopped and grabbed Kate by the sides and threw her back onto the couch. He jumped onto it and spread her legs open. He laid his body in between them and moved closer to her face. She moved her hand to slap him off of her, but he grabbed her wrist and held it down to the side of the couch. Her other arm was trapped underneath her.

"You know what I want to do to you?" He whispered into her ear then started kissing her bruised neck. She cried a bit.

"Please Professor. Stop this!" His other hand into the side of her pants. He tugged down on them lightly.

"N-No!" He pulled down her pants to her knees.

"Please stop this Professor! This isn't like you!" She cried. He looked at her and smiled at her blushing, tear stained face.

"I'm not going to have sex with you, honey. But…." He reached and grabbed the dildo. "I think you'll enjoy having this in you. It's the very definition of maximum pleasure." He put a finger into the border line of her blue laced panties and pulled down.

"Professor!" She cried even more and tried to pry her hand out of his grip. She tried to cross her legs but couldn't. She wiggled her arm from out under her and grabbed his hand. He looked from her clothing to her face. Her face was red and she was scared and crying.

"Professor Genki….Don't hurt me like this. Please." His smile turned to a frown. The gas had started to ware off. He dropped the long purple object to the floor and grabbed his forehead.

"My goodness. Did I fall asleep?" He asked and then opened his eyes.

"Kate? Why are you-?" He looked down as she covered her face and cried into her hands. He saw his finger, still pulling down on her lace. He moved back and fell off of the couch. He scooted to the other side of the tiny shelter, eyes bigger than ever. They almost shook.

'What the hell was I doing?' He thought to himself. He wrapped his arms around his knees and sat his head down, listening to Kate cry. She pulled up her pants and turned her head to see Genki sitting in the corner with his tail coiled around him. She stood up, seeing his ear twitch as she took her first step.

"Professor…."

"I'm…..so sorry…." He said.

"You had no idea what you were doing. You weren't you."

"But my brains are bigger than sexual….thoughts. I should have been able to do something." Kate grabbed his shoulders. He looked up at her.

"But in the end you heard me." Then she hugged him. His arms were out by his sides.

"I won't forgive myself. Even if it was just the toxin."

"Well, I forgive you. Now then, let's get this hole patched up and get out of here." She said standing up and walking to the cabinet to repair the mask.

'Why Genki. Why would you have been so stupid as to not check your mask before you go to a highly radiated area?" He looked over at Kate who was wrapping tape around the hole in the nozzle.

'And Kate. You've loved her for as long as you can remember, but then you tried to….to….'

"Hey I've almost got this…I think." She said looking through the nozzle. Genki stood up and walked to her side.

"Let's just…..go throw this tank into the water. Then we'll head back to HQ." He grabbed his mask and put it on. He opened the door after she had put her mask on and walked with her to the nuclear power plant to find the source of the radiation.

"There." Genki said pointing.

"Alright. Time for the apoca-fists!" She said pulling the foamy fists on. She ran up and punched the leaking tank into the water.

"Now that that's over with, let's head back to HQ." Genki said pushing up his glasses. He turned around and was slammed to the ground.

"Gah! Ngh!" He grunted and yelled skidding on the cement.

"Genki!" Kate yelled. He winced open to see a brute walking toward him, the ground shaking with every step he took. He sat up on the ground on his knees and hands. The breath was knocked out of him. The brute picked him up by his head.

"Hold on! I'll save you!" Kate yelled running over with the apoca-fists. She called Oleg and Pierce and told them that the two needed back up.

"Hiyaaaa!" She yelled punching the brute. He dropped Genki and fell backwards.

"Come on!" she yelled grabbing his arm and pulling him up. She ran to the nearest car and got in and drove around until they lost the monster.

"Ow, my head is throbbing." Genki said rubbing his forehead.

"Don't worry. We're going to meet up with Oleg and Pierce. We need to get rid of that thing before we leave."

"…Right."

"Now all we have to do is-."

"Truck!" BANG! The truck had crashed head first into the car.

"Dammit Pierce!" Kate yelled getting out.

"I told him to slow down!" Oleg yelled jumping out of the back.

"Eh, sorry Boss." The brute found them and roared.

"Ah! Oleg!" Kate yelled.

"Do not vorry. I've got zhis." He said and rammed into it. The brute grabbed his sides and threw him.

"Ngh!" Oleg grunted. The brute picked him up and threw him through the cemented ground. He was stuck.

"Damn! Get out of here, Boss! It's no ordinary brute!" He yelled as the brute turned around and ran toward the other three.

"Kate, get out of here! We'll take care of this guy!" Genki yelled pulling out a machine gun.

"But-!"

"GO!" Kate turned around and started running but then heard Pierce yell. She turned around to see him thrown into the air. She ran to him and he fell on her.

"Pierce! Are you alright?"

"Yeah Boss. Might have broken a few ribs," he said grabbing his side, "but it's all good. Thanks for the human cushion."

"Yeah well...get off." He stood up and helped Kate to her feet. Genki was thrown in between them, flipping in the air and trying to hold onto his gun. He landed on the ground and struggled to his knees and hands, but fell back down. Kate turned to the brute with fire in her eyes.

"I am getting so sick of these damn things!" She yelled clutching onto the Apoca-fists. The brute turned to her and roared before running toward her.

"Bring it on, bitch!" She yelled holding up her fists.

"RAAAAAH!" It lunged at her. As she readied her right hand in a hook a purple helicopter flew in between the two, blowing Pierce and Kate back to where Genki laid.

"The cavalry is here!" Kinzie yelled firing the machine guns of the helicopter.

"AH! Damn! Watch what you're firing at!" Kate yelled holding her bleeding grazed wrist.

"Whoops. Sorry, Boss." Kate ran over to Genki and helped him up.

"Are you alright, Professor?" Kate asked sitting him down behind the saints purple truck.

"Yes….yes, I'm fine." He said rubbing his head.

"Yeah! Alright! All you guys needed were the big guns!" Kinzie yelled happily. The brute laid dead on the ground, then blew up into flames.

"What the hell!" Kate yelled.

"Interesting. Not only does this gas make someone lose control of themselves or be turned into some absurd monster. It also makes you blow up if you are killed…..uh, I don't really have a scientific explanation for this." He scratched the back of his head as Kate laughed at him. Pierces stomach growled.

"Ngh. Hey, we need to go home. NOW." Kate looked at Pierce who was holding his stomach.

"What's the rush?"

"Well…..I haven't eaten all day…"

"…..So you expect me to cook for you or somethin'?" Pierce was still, then nodded his head.

"Actually, I do not remember eating today eizer." Oleg said as he thought back to this morning.

"Ugh! Can't you guys just wait a bit longer?" Then, from beside her, Kate heard another stomach growl. She turned around to look at Genki who twiddled his fingers and blushed.

"Well Kate, your cooking sounds very good right now. And anyway, I don't recall you eating either. You need food in you! That's the only way you'll ever get taller!" He said holding a hand to his forehead and measuring how short she was compared to him, which was about the same height as Shaundi without her heels on.

"Ugh, alright." Kate giggled. "I'll even make it special. Since you guys did such a good job today, I'll make three, well four counting Kinzie, separate dishes. Anything you want, just name it and I'll fix it."

"Hell yeah!" Pierce yelled. Kate drove back to the HQ in the big purple truck as the three men thought about what they wanted to eat.


End file.
